


"Are you okay in there?"

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: X's Oneshots [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Clinginess, Comfort, Comic needs a hug, Concern, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Glasses, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperventilating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LITERALLY, M/M, Magic, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, OT4, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Passing Out, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sans Needs A Hug, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Worry, in the closet, loss of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Prompt: "Are you okay in there?"Pairing: Comic/Tale/Red/EdgeComic is obviously not okay.





	"Are you okay in there?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this oneshot of my OT4! ^^

Comic startled awake when he heard a loud, familiar voice calling his name. He was curled up in a small space, dried tear tracks itching on his cheek bones. He wiped the dried magic away with his right sleeve, noticing that his hand was shaking badly. Right. He had locked himself into the closet after having a panic attack... Appearantly he had fallen asleep...

"Comic!" Edge called loudly. The short skeleton could hear the voice clearly now. Edge had to be in their shared bedroom. He looked at the door of the closet, noticing that he had locked the door with his magic. There was still some wafting off the door. There was no way the taller wouldn't notice that. His suspicions were proved right only moments later when he suddenly heard a loud knock on the door that shook the entire closet. He let out a startled yelp, pulling the blanket tighter around himself as if that would protect him.

"Are you okay in there?" Edge asked worriedly, only loud enough for Comic to hear him.

"i-i think so..." Came the stuttered, nervous reply from Comic. He sat up slightly, ready to leave the confined space that had helped him calm down and dismissed the magic at the door. It swung open immediately, a concerned Edge taking up the space where only darkness had been previously. The shorter skeleton squinted up at the other, the bright light momentarily blinding him. He was glad that his datemate was standing where he was, blocking out most of the light. When his eye lights managed to focus his view was still blurry, reminding him of the fact that his glasses were nowhere near. To the shorter's surprise his datemate placed his glasses on top of his nose ridge, giving him a small smile.

"You forgot them in the living room." Edge explained.

"can... can i have a hug?" Comic asked softly, sounding slightly anxious. The taller skeleton nodded and spread his arms slightly, reaching out for the other but not yet touching him. The shorter skeleton felt a small flash of relief flash through him. He didn't deserve this... He stood up anyways and shifted into the taller's arms, wrapping his own around his datemate. He let out a small sigh when he was embraced tightly. A small, quiet sniffle escaped him as he thought back on why he had had a panic attack. He had been trying to sleep but a nightmare had disturbed his sleep in which Gaster had returned, murdering his soulmates and claiming him. He let out an involuntary sob, burying his face into Edge's shirt, starting to cry quietly.

"Snowpoff?" Edge inquired gently, rubbing the shorter skeleton's spine soothingly. The shorter skeleton shook his head slightly, his skull still buried in the other's shirt.

".. don't wa-wanna talk..." Comic mumbled quietly, his breath hitching on a sob.

"You don't have to talk." Edge reassured him in a quiet voice. Sensing that the other wouldn't calm down anytime soon he picked the shorter up, earning a startled yelp.

"Shh... I'm just picking you up. Nothing bad is going to happen..." Edge whispered quietly, walking to the bed. Comic relaxed at the other's tone of voice, knowing he was safe with his soulmate. He clung to the taller skeleton still, looking around a bit, his vision still blurry with tears. He noticed that they were now on the bed and suddenly there was another voice too, one that he immediately managed to place as Red. They talked some and Comic sniffled slightly, drawing the attention from both skeletons.

"Get Tale." Edge ordered quietly. Then the other presence was suddenly gone. Comic couldn't help but to think back on his nightmare.

_They had been eating breakfast like every morning and then Gaster had burst in, wielding his blasters and killed his three soulmates with one sickening blast. Just as he had tried to retaliate the other had him pinned and then... and... then..._

Comic sobbed loudly, feeling himself descend into hysterics and panic. He couldn't loose them!! His breathing hitched and he tried to take more breaths to compensate but there wasn't enough air! There were hands on him, making it harder to breathe. Was he suffocating again? He tried to breathe faster, hoping to get some air, his soul speeding up frantically. He tried to push away from the once comforting presence which now only felt suffocating. He heard a loud cry of pain and then sharp pain exploded in his skull, making him cry out. There was that devouring blackness and it moved closer and closer, the world spinning around him and his eye sockets fluttered and then everything was painted black.

 

"i think he's waking up..." Red? Comic's eye sockets fluttered open, his eye lights slowly appearing. They were hazy and unfocused as always and he tried sitting up to look around. A gentle hand pushed him back down, holding him there for the brief struggle he put up.

"Shh.. Calm down, Sans." Tale murmured softly.

"Yeah. Everything's alright." Edge added, a gentle hand brushing over his skull accompanying the words. He looked up and saw the taller Fell brother standing next to his bed, caressing his skull soothingly. That felt really comforting. Comic thought as he hummed happily. He leaned into the touch without a second thought and sighed contently.

"hehe. you're so sweet, coms." Red murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek bone. Comic's cheek bones flushed slightly, burning a pale blue. He smiled at the shorter skeleton, his eye lights sparkling with happiness.

"I hate to ruin the mood... but what happened?" Tale asked quietly. Comic's smile immediately fell, the glow of his eye lights dimming.

"... gaster..." Comic whispered, his voice sounding small and anxious as his eye lights darted around paranoidly. Tale quickly sat down on the bed next to him and pulled the shorter skeleton into a hug. He shushed the other skeleton, rubbing his spine comfortingly.

"Everything's alright..." Tale soothed quietly. Red frowned slightly and kneeled on the bed next to the two, joining the hug. Edge did the same, pulling all of them against him firmly. Comic could feel the protective intent and the love they felt for him from each of them, relaxing into the embrace.

This was his family. Gaster would never be able to seperate them.


End file.
